Hogwarts Invaded
by Arish Mudra Rakshas
Summary: Ok, I'm back to adventure! Kinda short. Revolves around how the students and teachers repelled Dark forces from the castle. I was really out of ideas by the end, so I wrapped it up. Kinda resembling Battle of hogwarts. Happy Reading!
1. Prologue: An Ordinary Day

**PROLOGUE – AN ORDINARY DAY...**

It was just another ordinary day at school for the Ministry six at Hogwarts. Well, almost. With Voldemort and his followers at the large, no day could be completely ordinary, what with news of disappearances and murders.

Still, it had been a pretty boring and uneventful day. A lot of homework in History of Magic (ugh!), Transfiguration and a project in Herbology (OK, not that boring for Neville in this case). Two confrontations by Draco, and a duel that followed one of those. Nothing much, yet.

Even the weather was dull. In the morning, it had been sultry and dry. By the afternoon, a storm had started brewing. As the day was coming to a close, they were sure a storm was coming their way.

That is when our story begins.

The six had been dragging themselves to the common room. They were talking just to do something. Nothing particular to talk about. As they entered every corridor, a momentary murmur ran down the students. Still nothing new. Where were their lives going? Would they die out of boredom?

'Is there no adventure left in the world?' said Harry to no one n particular.

'Or excitement?' added Ron.

'Or Death Eaters?' remarked Ginny, surprising everyone. 'What? I'd rather fight Death Eaters than live in this boring life!'

'True,' supported Luna.

'Hey, wait a minute! I have an idea. Let's go down to Hagrid's. I'm sure we'll have fun there,' suggested Hermione.

'Or get bitten by a new monster he has acquired,' whispered Neville.

'Still, it's something to do,' said Harry.

So, ten minutes later, the six were knocking at Hagrid's door. An hour later, they realized that it was much better fun to hang out around Hagrid than roam around the castle. And the tales he told! His story of 'How I tamed a dragon when I was four' was fascinating to Hermione, but scary to the others. Hence, it was not surprising that they were quite astonished when they saw that dusk had fallen.

'Better you hurry back now, kids,' said Hagrid as he looked out of the window. 'Something doesn't look right. Maybe the storm, but I'm not sure. But I want you in your beds in fifteen minutes. Good night!'

The six reluctantly got up and stepped out of the hut. Little did they know that something _was_ wrong.


	2. Turns Extraordinary

**CHAPTER I - ...TURNS EXTRAORDINARY**

As they headed up the Grand Staircase, all of them froze. With the Death Eaters loose, all senses were sharp at night. And they were sure they had heard a scream.

As one, they drew their wands. The sound had come from a floor above. The hurried up the staircase, and with Hermione in the lead, discovered what the commotion was. A second-year had fainted as she had seen _Death Eaters flying in the sky_. Out of the balcony, they saw Hagrid running to the castle doors. He must have seen them too.

The figures looked creepy. Black streams of smoke flying above in numbers unimaginable. Well, actually, around 50 of them. And then Harry remembered it. '_Dumbledore is not at school!'_ All heartbeats seemed to stop. Then Ginny took charge of her shocked friends.

'Hermione, go down to McGonagall's office with Luna. Inform her of the invasion. Then see to it that Flitwick and Snape and Sprout and the others are informed too.'

'Ron, wake up Filch. Tell him to ensure that all underage students are safe in - say the Room of Requirement.'

'Harry and Neville, while I go down to meet Hagrid, you try to inform others from the DA. Wake them up and assemble them in the Great Hall. Same place for you too, Hermione and Luna. After you are done, meet everyone there. Hurry!'

* * *

><p>Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and was off in a flash. She descended the staircase so fast that quite a few times Luna was a few inches above the air, held on only by Hermione's hand. As she reached the Transfiguration courtyard, she discovered a new sense of security in McGonagall's disciplined and somehow controlled atmosphere. The result was that first Hermione stopped and composed herself, and then opened the door to McGonagall's classroom.<p>

The room was empty. This meant that McGonagall was in her private chamber behind the classroom. Hermione and Luna entered the room and thankfully found their professor awake. 'Might I ask what is the reason for this late meeting? I believe the curfew began half an hour earlier, did-'

'Death Eaters in the castle Professor!' interfered Hermione.

This statement made McGonagall freeze. She snatched her wand from the bedside and dressed herself in a wave of her wand. In a blink of an eye, she was at the door, ready. 'Come along,' she said, even as she sent several silver tabbies flying through the air. 'I have already sent a message to the other teachers. Where do we go?' 'The Great Hall. The Dumbledore's Army is meeting there,' said Luna. 'You mean to tell me,' said McGonagall with a hint of anger, 'that a bunch of teenagers will be fighting too?'

'Professor, we have already arranged for the younger kids to leave for a designated safe zone with Mr. Filch,' said Hermione.

'And we have organized a troop from the DA who is absolutely willing, if not eager, to participate. No one is being forced,' supported Luna.

'So, we have more than a right to take part in the fight,' said Hermione.

'OK fine! I wish you proceed to the Great Hall while I analyse the situation,' said McGonagall irritably.

* * *

><p>Ron was running to Filch's sleeping chamber. Why was he the one to do this job?<p>

He stopped before he reached Filch's door. As he stepped in, he was momentarily blinded by the dust in the room. Filch was sitting in a corner, petting Mrs. Norris. When he saw Ron step in, he shouted, 'Ah! Out of bed, innit? Let's see. Which teacher sent you for the punishment?'

'I am not here for punishment! There are Death Eaters in the castle!'

Filch's smile vanished.

'You are required to come with me and take all the underage children to the Room of Requirement. Then meet the professors in the Great Hall,'

'OK. I'll lead the way. Lock my door. I don't want no Death Eaters messing with my records,' mumbled Filch.

_Why would anyone want to?_ Thought Ron. Still, he whispered, '_Colloportus!'_ and ran to catch up with Filch.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville reached the Gryffindor portrait. They whispered the password, and then stepped in. Quickly, as they had planned on their way, Neville ran up to the Boy's dormitory and woke up all he could find from the DA. All of them were more than eager to join in the fun. Meanwhile, Harry, using the talking Patronus he learnt from Sirius and Remus, informed all the girls about the situation, who promptly came down and departed for the Great Hall.<p>

Harry and Neville again used these Patronus charms to wake up the DA members from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Then they left for the Great Hall themselves. But then Harry had an idea. Before entering the Great Hall, he sneaked past to the dungeons, and magically locked the door by removing the knocker which asked for the password. 'We don't want interference,' he said to Neville. 'The younger students will be safe inside.'

* * *

><p>Ginny ran along the length of the Grand Staircase and met Hagrid in the Entrance Hall. Quickly he silenced them and saved him all the interjections. She just told him that they needed to get organized, and so they were meeting in the Great Hall.<p>

Together, they left for the Great Hall, with Ginny smiling at how she got the easiest job. But as soon as she entered the Great Hall, her mood turned to that of solemnity.


	3. Fighting Begins

**CHAPTER II – FIGHTING BEGINS**

Everyone in the Great Hall was quiet. McGonagall was talking and organizing the duelers. There were many students, all the teachers, and a few people from the Order who had been on patrol. In all, about 40 fighters on our side. But the Order and the teachers are pretty good. Don't rely on numbers only.

'... Mr. Fred and George Weasley would be so kind as to organize the defense of the secret passageways and shortcuts in the castle. Professor Sprout will lead a group inside the castle, and they will act as seconds. I believe that Remus Lupin, who was on patrol today, and I, will be leading a troop each into the grounds (The students cheered Remus' appearance). Professor Hagrid will be leading a small group (Hagrid blushed) to take care that no one hides in the Forest. Professor Snape, Professor Sinistra and Arthur Weasley will take a troop each into the grounds too. Finally, Nymphadora Tonks will be responsible for conducting a thorough search of the castle repeatedly and get rid of any hiding entities. I would like to inform you all,' McGonagall's tone changed at this, it was serious and kind of sad, 'that the Death Eaters had been spotted an hour ago. We don't know where they have spread out to, or even how many of them are there. This is a dangerous task, and if you participate, you are risking your life.'

'This is our castle. We'll drive them out, with a couple of lessons!' shouted Neville, breaking the tension.

Fifteen minutes later, all the duelers had been divided into troops. All the troops were leaving behind their leaders. Hermione was in McGonagall's group; Luna was in Sprout's; Neville found himself in Remus'; Ron was in Snape's and Ginny was in Fred and George's group.

Harry found himself in Arthur's troop. Although he knew that Arthur was in the Order, but frankly the kind, tired-looking and weary Arthur didn't seem particularly powerful. But Harry was instantly proved wrong.

Until now, Arthur had been smiling sheepishly at being appointed as a leader. But as his group left the Hall, with Harry right behind him, his expression changed. It became one of extreme determinedness and seriousness. He held his wand in a firm grip, and it was emitting fiery sparks as Arthur readied himself to duel.

As Harry exited the castle doors, he found himself to have inducted some of Arthur's seriousness. He became determined to drive out the Death Eaters, partially because Neville's words were still ringing in his ears. _It's our castle._

He soon broke out of his reverie, because Arthur shouted, 'Charge!' to his group, as he saw some Death Eaters near the boathouse. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters heard him too, and they charged back. Suddenly, the air was full of spells. Flashes of light and fire flew everywhere, as everybody dueled no one in particular. All targets were seen as opponents. No single, "real" duel was happening, except between Arthur and two Death Eaters.

At once, Harry raced up to Arthur and slashed his wand at his opponents, joining the duel. 'So much for six years of love!' Harry shouted. Together, they slashed and swiped and twirled and waved their wands at their opponents. Eventually one of them was turned into a fabulous seagull by Arthur, at which Harry praised the Transfiguration skills. A few seconds later, Harry was hit by a jinx that knocked the wind out of him, but as he was recovering, Arthur took up the duel. Then Harry aimed the Full-Body Bind Curse at the Death Eaters on the sly, winning the duel with teamwork.

Arthur then jumped into other duels to help his troop, and slowly, all the Death Eaters were Transfigured, Cursed or simply Vanished. Then it came to the boring part of any Battle – Healing. Arthur's group, being only seventeen-year olds, had fought valiantly. But those were actual Death Eaters. There had been a few severe injuries. Many students had minor-to-moderate cuts or burns. Two of them had poisonous gashes courtesy the same Death Eater. One of them had been tortured by the Cruciatus. Arthur now displayed another hidden talent, in Healing. Quickly he darted around and murmured many spells and incantations. He then Summoned two bottles from the Potion storage and tipped all of the contents into the mouth of the Ravenclaw girl who had been tortured, muttering incantations all the time.

'Well kids, that was absolutely fantastic! I believe that Harry has taught you much more than you ought to be knowing, but that's all the better for us! Let's head to the East Side and tell Minerva about our first encounter before we resume our journey,' said Arthur.


	4. Strike Two

**CHAPTER III – STRIKE TWO**

But they couldn't. As they turned the corner into the Paved Courtyard, they saw that Minerva's group was dueling too. And they were outnumbered, slightly. At once, Arthur ran forward to meet McGonagall's three opponents, as did Harry. Their group too started dueling with their friends, helping them. All over the courtyard, jets of light flew and bounced off the walls. There was a big mess for a period of time.

The DA had learnt from Harry and Hermione how to use some "regular" charms or spells as dueling spells. For example, Hannah Abbott, who was also in McGonagall's group, used a split-second distraction against his opponent and shouted 'Reducio!' Although it was seldom used in dueling, Harry's idea in the DA meeting proved worthwhile as Avery was reduced into the size of a rat. Similarly, Harry swiped his wand at two of his opponents while Arthur and McGonagall busied them and murmured 'Fera Verto!' He watched in glee as both of his opponents were suddenly thrown into the air, and before they landed on the ground, they had been Transfigured into water goblets.

Because the DA and the teachers were seemingly winning, Harry's heart was free of any worries. He enjoyed cursing unwary Death Eaters as his friends distracted them. But then his happiness faltered. In front of his very eyes, he saw Hermione's dueling partner fly through the air (though he could not tell her face) and crash land into one of the pillars around the courtyard. Serious havoc followed. The DA simultaneously panicked and raged at the Death Eaters. The moment Harry saw the dark, scarlet liquid seep through the head of whom Harry now recognized as Padma Patil, he was furious and full of reckless energy. He jumped into a duel with three Death Eaters alongside Hermione. They both were slashing and waving their wands at a terrible speed, attracting stares from the DA members.

A couple of minutes later (duels seem to be fast), the dust was clearing up and everyone was waiting tensely to face any apparent attack. But as the wreck cleared, they found that they had already defeated all of the Death Eaters in that group. But now was not the time to be rejoicing. This confrontation had been worse than the previous one. There were a far greater number of injuries. Padma was levitated by Lavender, her twin's best friend, as soon as the fight had finished, and she was out of sight already.

More people had serious injuries. McGonagall told Arthur that she was not at the least good at Healing, so he would have to handle it. At once, Hermione (causing a shiver of irritation among the kids), volunteered to help Arthur. Arthur looked at her with his head tilted to a side, and then nodded. A few minutes later, all who had been annoyed with Hermione for being the know-it-all, were gratefully thanking her as she ran from person to person, murmuring incantations without stopping. Occasionally, she would also pour a few drops of a sizzling potion on wounds that would not heal with the spells themselves.

The result was that as Lavender returned with the news that Padma was in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey and that she would take a few weeks to recover, nearly everyone was on their feet to receive it. There was a long minute of tensed silence that followed, and nobody spoke even after they had began to head their ways.

'We need to be careful now,' said Arthur in a whisper.

'There! Hagrid needs help!' exclaimed one of Arthur's group.

Even as their heads turned towards the Lake, their hearts sank. There he was, Rubeus Hagrid, half-giant son of Fridwulfa, with the capability to even endure the Avada Kedavra a few times, standing back-to-back with another student who threw jets of light at the fifteen Death Eaters circling them both, as Hagrid aimed kicks at them. It was a dreadful sight, when against the moonlight (it was NOT a full moon) they saw the last of Hagrid's troop fall under four jets of blue light.

'How are we going to get there fast?' said someone.

'Wait! The Death Eaters came in, didn't they? So the enchantments on the grounds must have broken! C'mon everybody, Apparate!' shouted Arthur.

'We can't! We haven't got our licenses!'


	5. United We Duel!

**CHAPTER IV – UNITED WE DUEL!**

It was a really magnificent sight. Eight figures around whom, there were bright white lights dancing. Flying through the air. And landing next to the poor Hagrid (he was not scared though, only terribly outnumbered). Eventually resolving into eight human figures, determined to help their friend and teacher. Wands all raised. The Death Eaters must have been shocked.

There was a moment of tension that ran among the group of 10 Death Eaters (Yes, I do love tensed moments before sudden outbursts). And the next moment, there were spells flying from the DA to the still-stunned Death Eaters. It was shocking for all of the good folks to see such a slow opponent party. In all, two Death Eaters were knocked off their feet with only the starting shower of spells.

Then the Death Eaters recovered. There were showers of bright jets of light flying everywhere. In the meantime, Harry rushed over to Hagrid, whose breath was already fading, and pulled him out of the Battle.

'No Hagrid, you can't fight anymore! You're already very tired! How many spells did you face, by the way?' shouted Harry, even as Hagrid protested.

'I can fight more Harry! You don't know how your parents and I used to fight togeth-' he stooped mid-word. Then his tone changed. It became cautious and gentle. 'You are just like your parents Harry. Whenever we used to go for any 'assignment' for the Order, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James and I used to stick together. And all the time, Lily and Remus kept coming in the way of them Death Eaters before they could do anything to me. And James used to push me aside as he would duel two Death Eaters for me sake. Your parents were great, and I will stick to that. It was a great loss for me when they – they-' Hagrid faltered, but Harry started.

'This is not the time Hagrid. And this time, I'm gonna fight with you. You are not gonna miss my parents, promise. Let's go.'

With this, Harry uttered a few incantations and waved his wand over Hagrid. He was not as good as Hermione, but he could see Hagrid's breath and stamina returning.

Together, Harry and Hagrid ran forward towards the fight. It was already a dreadful sight. Encouraged by the Death Eaters bad reflexes, the DA and Arthur had made short but good work of them. There was bloodspots here and there, and Harry saw two Death Eaters falling as four of the Army ambushed them. As Harry ran forwards, sparks and jets flew from his wand, burning anybody who practiced Dark Magic; in short, Death Eaters. Behind him, Hagrid punched and swiped at Death Eaters whom he saw.

With utmost finality, Harry and Hagrid aimed a curse and a punch at two Death Eaters while they stood back-to-back. The skirmish was over. Arthur ran towards Hagrid and examined him. While Arthur was muttering complex incantations, Hagrid started.

'Arthur, do you remember when we used to go for Death-Eater-hunting? The last time?'

'Why do you ask? Of course I do! I could always see you and James and Lily and Remus together.'

'That's why I ask. You know how Lily and James always stuck up for me, like I was a baby? I saw that in Harry tonight. And I can proudly declare that he is their real son. Brave, but caring, and powerful, but sensitive.'

'Hagrid, this isn't an aftereffect of a jinx, is it? Why do you have to make me cry in front of all the children and in the midst of a battle?'

Together, they talked for over half an hour. Harry and the others kept sobbing at the memories they relived, and sneaking glances at Harry. Much later, Harry could not tolerate listening about his parents, and he shouted, 'OK! Time to go! Mr. Weasley, we have done all the Healing Charms we know over Hagrid's group, but if you could have a look at them,' Arthur and Hagrid broke out of the reverie. Arthur quickly regained his composure, while Hagrid took his time. In a flash, Arthur had checked all of Hagrid's group, and they were wishing luck to their friends as Arthur and his group started off. In a sudden urge, Harry turned and ran towards Hagrid and hugged him, receiving a warm hug back.

Two minutes later, Arthur and his group were at the foot of the castle, because they could see flashes of light in the Great Hall through the windows. And it was Tonks' group that were fighting this time.


	6. In the Castle

**CHAPTER V – IN THE CASTLE**

Harry and Arthur were as usual leading the group. But as they turned a corner and into the corridor to the Great Hall, they collided with another group. It was Snape's.

Without a word, Snape and Arthur turned to the Great Hall together, and Snape blasted the door open. Inside was a thrilling but scary sight.

This group of Death Eaters, which Tonks was dueling, was much powerful. And, it included Bellatrix. Snape and Arthur ran forward to duel a group of three Death Eaters who had just brutally injured a student. Harry, along with one other schoolmate, joined Tonks in her duel against Bellatrix and Mulciber. 'Today, Mulciber, you'll pay for all those executions you did!' shouted Harry, confusing his two partners. Tonks was having a very fierce duel with Bellatrix, and it just showed how worthy she was of being a part of the Order that she could manage easily. Mulciber was almost pathetic, but before Harry and his friend had arrived, he had been proving a pain for Tonks.

Harry jumped into Bellatrix and Tonks' duel. He slashed and swiped his wand whenever he could get aim, and that proved to be a bit of relief for Tonks. Bellatrix, realizing the situation, turned on her heels. Harry thought she was fleeing, until Tonks yelled, 'Harry, duck!' Bellatrix had sent a spell whizzing past her, and when she came into sight, Harry froze. She was riding a manticore, who was throwing flames at anyone it saw. 'Harry shouted, 'Hey Killer! Come and have a look!' As he gained the manticore's attention, Harry whispered a spell. When the manticore reached him, he whispered another spell. Egging the manticore on, he attracted every eye in the room. He was forcing it to breathe fire. And so the manticore did. But before the flames could touch him, he was out of sight, and the flames suddenly rebounded. Realizing how powerful those flames were, Bellatrix and her pet turned heels and galloped across the room and out.

'What did you do, Harry?' said Tonks as he reappeared in the midst of the skirmish.

'Just a simple combination of a Disillusionment Charm and an _Impervius_. You won't be able to pass that pillar until you remove that charm,' replied Harry.

Only two more duels were being fought; Arthur dueled two Death Eaters with the help of a student, up on the Ravenclaw table; while Snape dueled two alone near the High Table.

As Harry saw, Arthur turned into an impressive sight. Standing higher than anyone else, he threw bright, colourful jets of light at his opponents. Everyone gasped as he was struck by a spell once and stopped. But it was only for a new, more powerful spell that he had stopped. Muttering incantations, Arthur conjured a small ball of flames on the tip of his wand. It was a fascinating sight, as if he was holding a small bit of prancing flames. The next moment, he had flashed his sword at one of the Death Eaters, hitting him with the ball of fire.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. The place where the Death Eater had been hit did not even burn up. As the cloaked figure started to smirk, Arthur laughed out loud. Behind the Death Eater, huge flames were growling. Even as the watching crowd gasped, the flames lunged; The Death Eater leaped just in time. But the flames kept attacking, and at the same time, growing. All that the man could do was occasionally deflect them or jump out of the way. Finally, when he was very very tired, the flames attacked him from all sides. The Death Eater had a moment to scream as his doom covered him.

Meanwhile, Snape was also doing fantastic. He returned every curse of his opponents with a much more powerful one of his own. Slowly as the crowd watched, slashes appeared on one's body, and the other was busy fighting a swarm of bees.

Curse after curse hit the two Death Eaters, and finally when the smoke from the spells cleared up, the onlookers beholded a bloody sight. On the floor were the only remains of the two Death Eaters, their robes; and along with that, a lot of blood.

Thanking all the reinforcements, Tonks and her group left. As Arthur and Snape parted too, they wished each other good luck.

**CHAPTER VI – END OF THE STORY**

The whole of the night, all of Hogwarts' troops kept purging the castle. There were a few more encounters with some Death Eaters, but they are not worth your time. At the crack of dawn, all the fighters were assembled in the Great Hall. The school had announced an award of five hundred galleons each to all the fighters who had risked their life for the safety of the school. In addition, the Ministry had given all the money gained for the defeat of those Death Eaters to McGonagall, who had equally distributed it among all.

Later that morning, Dumbledore returned to the castle only to find most of it in a shocking state. He found the Order cleaning up the blood and mending the castle, while Flitwick and Minerva were reinstating the protective enchantments.

That afternoon, when Dumbledore had unsuccessfully tried to announce his presence as quietly as possible, he had received a thorough rebuke from the other teachers. He was glad though, that none of them had decided to drive him out of the school, as he had feared.

As usual, the story ends happily. Though only for the good side. By the time I finished this story, I would have taken more than two months. At last, I am just winding it up. I am just out of ideas. If you like it, read my other stories on my profile too.


	7. Epilogue: The End of the Story

**CHAPTER VI – END OF THE STORY**

The whole of the night, all of Hogwarts' troops kept purging the castle. There were a few more encounters with some Death Eaters, but they are not worth your time. At the crack of dawn, all the fighters were assembled in the Great Hall. The school had announced an award of five hundred galleons each to all the fighters who had risked their life for the safety of the school. In addition, the Ministry had given all the money gained for the defeat of those Death Eaters to McGonagall, who had equally distributed it among all.

Later that morning, Dumbledore returned to the castle only to find most of it in a shocking state. He found the Order cleaning up the blood and mending the castle, while Flitwick and Minerva were reinstating the protective enchantments.

That afternoon, when Dumbledore had unsuccessfully tried to announce his presence as quietly as possible, he had received a thorough rebuke from the other teachers. He was glad though, that none of them had decided to drive him out of the school, as he had feared.

_As usual, the story ends happily. Though only for the good side. By the time I finished this story, I would have taken more than two months. At last, I am just winding it up. I am just out of ideas. If you like it, read my other stories on my profile too. _


End file.
